


the d-bomb

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Depression, Diapers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, Kinda, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nightmares, Omorashi, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wetting, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, pee accident, pee desperation, spoiler for the movie 'spirit'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: “That’s Daddy’s good boy,”, he praised, which made Stevie turn and hide his face against Bucky’s chest again, but Bucky could’ve sworn that he had seen him smiling around his pacifier.He kissed the top of his hair again, then stroked up and down Stevie’s back with such a light touch, it must’ve tickled him, because now he was starting to squirm again.aka Steve drops the d-bomb, and it has nothing to do with dicks (or... does it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )





	1. another non-good day

**Author's Note:**

> wow, I've been really diligent this weekend, as this is my second new post within two days (yay, right?)
> 
> just so that you are all warned, this fic will contain smut, and will also briefly discuss the topic of depression, nightmares and suicidal thoughts, although no one will act on that and it's really only one sentence, but i want y'all to have the best possible reading experience!  
> the fic is part of a series, but probably makes sense most of the time even if you didn't read the other parts before, as i explained a lot of the past plot in this anyway :)
> 
> as usual, none of the original characters and plotlines that inspire me belong to me, and i'm not gaining any money with this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Steve was having a non-good day again.

He awoke with a light headache, his eyes were burning and all over he just felt tired and floppy, yet his body’s condition was nothing compared to his mind’s; the whole night he was suffering through silent nightmares, the ones of the kind where you wanted to scream, but couldn’t, and all the things you saw were horrendous, and awful, and frightening and yet just _not quite enough_ to allow you to wake up and end the torture, no.

Steve had suffered for hours, sweating, scared, and yet not a single muscle in his body must’ve actually moved, not even his breathing had gotten harder or faster, because otherwise, Bucky would’ve woken him up.

Instead, Steve eventually opened his eyes right before his nightmare-plane hit the nightmare-ice, his lips tightly pressed together, laying on his back with his fingers clamped around his blanket. He could feel sweat drying on his heated skin, the wind coming through the window making him shiver, as it was already November and the days have started to get darker and colder again.

Next to him, Bucky was sleeping peacefully, his breath coming evenly and he looked relaxed.

Steve was happy for him. He was glad that after the terrible time his partner has had, both with Hydra and afterwards, the gods finally allowed him to have a good night’s sleep.

Sure, the other man still had to wear diapers each night due to his body’s reaction to the cryo freezing which he had suffered from for decades, and the electric shocks these assholes sent through his brain, which left him incontinent for the first few months after they awoke him from his ‘sleep’ in Wakanda and now still caused him to wet himself when he was stressed or scared or too distracted by something. 

And sure, Bucky still had to turn on the light when he was going to the bathroom at night because even though they couldn’t hardly be more safe anywhere else than here, he was always afraid of someone standing in the shadows, ready to kill him or take him back to Hydra or worse, harm Steve.

And yes, sometimes Bucky still awoke in the middle of the night screaming, drenched in sweat and with a soaked diaper because his mind was playing tricks on him again and made him relive _everything_.

But it had gotten better, it had gotten so much better.

The very non-good days got fewer, the nightmares became milder (mostly), and his bladder got easier to control. But that didn’t mean Bucky wasn’t still suffering, just as Steve was.

Steve, who knew that this day would be exhausting to him, even though they had nowhere to be and no one to see but each other.

Leaving the bed would be exhausting. Eating something would be exhausting. Watching TV would be exhausting. Being a person would be exhausting. Talking would be pretty much impossible.

Steve noticed that he should get up and use the toilet, as his bladder was rather filled, but the bed was warm and soft and under the blanket he was safer than outside of it. He regretted that he declined when Bucky asked him if he wanted him to put him in a diaper again yesterday evening, again having an episode of embarrassment and shame about the things he liked, sometimes, when his head was feeling… different. When he was behaving different and wanted different things, things an adult man, a ‘symbol to the nation’, a ‘hero’, should never even think about, actually wanting them no less. Things he was so afraid to speak about, he had tried to let them die out by burying his desires deep under, never talking about them, never letting anyone know and never allowing himself to indulge in them in any way.

Until the day he and Bucky got invited by Bucky’s niece Lauren to come and meet her and her family, which included a terribly long drive since they didn’t dare to use planes anymore due to the fear of getting recognized, and Bucky had refused to put on a diaper because he didn’t want to show up at his niece’s doorstep like that. And Steve got that, he really did.

But he also knew that Bucky was anxious and stressed, and that he would need the protection, so, after a seemingly endless discussion, he had convinced the other one to go padded, but only if he wore a diaper as well.

Long story short, in the end they both wet their diapers while being stuck in a traffic jam for hours, both got terribly aroused by it but didn’t do anything about it because a) they were in a rented car, b) both were too ashamed to really talk to each other for another two hours and c) sex was a difficult subject for both of them anyways, not counting in the one time afterwards when Steve wet his diaper again while feeling different and they dry (or not so dry, actually) humped each other until they finished, together, for the first time on over 70 years.

But, ever since that happened, the subject ‘diapers’ had constantly been on Steve’s mind, the memory of being so helpless and incapable of stopping himself from _wetting his pants_ just never really leaving him.

Eventually, one thing led to the other, and now Bucky and he had a different kind of relationship than they had before. One in which Bucky took care of him when Steve was having… _phases_. When he didn’t feel like an adult anymore, when he needed to have all of Bucky’s attention and love, and needed Bucky to look after him.

A few days ago, a packaged had arrived, with pacifiers, a baby bottle, and a very big, very soft blanket inside. On the same day, Bucky had convinced him to try out one of the pacifiers, and within seconds, Steve’s mind completely slipped into what they had found out was called a ‘headspace’. It was as easy as that, apparently. All it needed to reduce adult Steve to little, dependant Stevie was a piece of rubber and plastic with foxes on it between his lips.

He had spent the evening and night in his little headspace, but came back to himself around midday the next day. He was ashamed and humiliated, immediately rushing into the bathroom to get rid of his, thankfully, still unused diaper and needed another ten minutes in which he just let cold water run over his hands and forearms until he was ready to face Bucky again, who was patiently waiting for him on their bed, ready to comfort him, with the same love and affection he offers when Steve was in headspace, but now with a mature, reasonable use of words.

Steve had always thought the world of Bucky, had always seen him as a hero and an impossibly good friend, but as it turned out, he had been wrong about him all along; Bucky Barnes was a literal angel.

He must be. He had to be heaven-sent, otherwise it couldn’t be explicable, there couldn’t be another reason for him just _accepting_ it, no, more than that, for him to support Steve in what he was doing and feeling. For making him feel like it was okay, like it wasn’t some kind of sickness, like Steve wasn’t a pervert for feeling the way he did, for wanting the things he wanted.

Steve felt disgusted about himself, still did. But Bucky made it better. Bucky took care of him without complaining or unnecessary questioning, Bucky didn’t pressure him to explain himself, Bucky even gave him the feeling that he was enjoying this as well, even though it was hard for Steve to actually believe that.

But even if it was a lie after all, he was still grateful. He knew that he was a lucky guy, because he was alive, because he was healthy, because he had a roof over his head, and enough food, and friends, and _Bucky_ …

Which made him feel all the more awful about having one of those days again, where nothing makes sense and he felt like he was alive for nothing, and he wasn’t even able to talk to Bucky, who he used to be able to tell everything to, back then, back before they both lost each other and their selves in a swirl of blood, violence, loss and cold, cold ice.

So here he was, alive and healthy, not hungry and with the love of his life lying next to him, and couldn’t help thinking that maybe he was better off dead after all.

He immediately scolded himself internally, the second he had the thought. He knew that he was being ungrateful and that thinking like that wouldn’t get him anywhere, either. Also, he didn’t really want to die. Sometimes, he just wanted things to… stop.

If Steve had been able to use his words, he would’ve said Bucky’s name, silent at first and then louder when the other man didn’t hear it right away, in order to wake him up. But he couldn’t use his words, not now, not today.

So, he rolled over onto his side, and carefully reached out with one hand, softly shaking Bucky’s shoulder, praying that he didn’t startle him and ruin the peaceful night he had.

Thankfully, he didn’t.

Bucky awoke slowly at first, his eyes opening and closing a few times until he must’ve noticed that Steve was shaking him gently, because then he turned his face upward in an attempt to meet Steve’s eyes with his.

Steve looked miserable. He was pale, and there were dark shadows framing his eyes. Bucky could see that his bottom lip was quivering slightly, as if he was close to breaking into tears.

“One of those days?”, Bucky asked, his voice still rough from sleeping, and Steve nodded.

“Come here.”, Bucky then said while opening up his arms to signal Steve that if he wanted to cuddle up to him, he was more than welcome to do so.

As if he had only been waiting for that invitation for hours, Steve immediately moved closer to him, letting his forehead fall against the spot where neck met shoulder, where Bucky’s skin was soft and hot, even through the material of his shirt.

Steve felt Bucky’s arms embracing him, one around his waist while the other reached up to gently stroke the place between his shoulder blades, and arched his back in order to press up even closer to Bucky’s side.

Today, even though he felt just as awful as he usually did when he had one of those days, he somehow still felt different somehow. He felt even more helpless and overwhelmed than he was used to, and with a pang of fear right in the pit of his stomach, Steve knew what was wrong; apparently his mind hadn’t only decided to let him suffer regularly today, but also that it didn’t want to stay in adult mode anymore, either.

Absently, he shook his head, as if that could make the feeling, the urge to just give in and let himself be little, go away. But all it did was make Bucky turn his own head, looking down at Steve with a frown.

“What’s going on? Am I hurting you or something?”, he asked, his tone worried.

Steve wished he could just speak up, to tell Bucky that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, that he was perfect and that he should pretty please never let him out of his embrace, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t tell Bucky what was going on, because any word he wanted to say got stuck in his throat, nearly suffocating him.

Frustrated, overwhelmed and scared of the mixture of things he was feeling right now, Steve’s breath hitched, before he let out a miserable sob. He hiccupped against Bucky’s skin, his tears dampening the shirt he was laying on, while Bucky gently shushed him and told him that it was okay.

But how could anything be okay, when Steve was losing his mind in what seemed like every possible way?

He couldn’t stop crying, couldn’t calm his breathing down or stop his body from shaking. If anything, it only got worse by the second. It felt like the more he was trying, or rather, forcing himself to calm down, the deeper he slipped into headspace until he was just full on bawling, his hands desperately gripping at Bucky’s shirt, pants, arm, whatever he could reach and suddenly Steve recognized this as not a bit of an anxious episode, but an actual panic attack.

If he had been in his adult mind, he had known all the techniques to calm his breathing, to slow down his mind, to eventually calm down. But he wasn’t; he was feeling small and scared, his whole body was shivering, the memories of his dream kept replaying in his head and although he couldn’t possibly get any closer to Bucky, he still tried, pressing and squirming relentlessly.

“Shhh baby it’s okay, everything’s alright, I’m right here, I got you, everything will be okay, you’ll be okay…”, Bucky tried to calm him, apparently he must’ve been talking for quite a bit of time by now, but Steve didn’t even notice his voice, and now couldn’t hear the words he was saying, too caught up in his panic.

He could feel Bucky squeezing him tightly against himself, but it still wasn’t enough, not warm enough, not tight enough, he felt so cold and lost, and he didn’t know what do _do_ , only knew that he needed his Bucky, his friend with the still adult mind, to hold him and _save_ him from the terrible monsters in his head.

Then suddenly, Steve was feeling something very hot and very wet on his legs, in strong contrast to his cold skin, and because he couldn’t think clearly, for a second he was sure that he was being burned alive. But then, the warmth and wetness got more, and Steve knew even in his little mind that fire wasn’t liquid, yet he only fully understood that he was in fact wetting himself, when he felt Bucky jerking next to him in surprise, and suddenly Steve couldn’t do anything anymore, couldn’t even cry; he was just lying there, pressed up to Bucky’s side, while he relieved his bladder over both their legs, wetting not only himself but also Bucky and the bedsheets, feeling so terribly ashamed and embarrassed because this was bad, this wasn’t something good boys are doing and he will get punished for this, like he deserved it.

It seemed to go on forever. Whenever he felt like he was finally done, another spurt was coming out, rewetting the fabric of his and Bucky’s sweatpants, making Steve feel smaller and more awful with every drop.

Eventually, when his stream did die down for good, Steve still wasn’t able to move, or to say anything, he just laid there, waiting for the blow…

Which never came. Instead of punching him for the disgusting thing he just did, Bucky only tightened his arms around Steve, holding him impossibly close, and kissed his forehead, the bow of his brows, his cheek, the tip of his nose.

“It’s okay.”, “Everything’s fine.”, “I’m not mad”, he said between kisses and this time, Steve could actually hear the words he was saying.

Even though every muscle in his body was still tensed up and he was feeling just as depressed and helpless as before his attack, Steve also felt the panic slowly ebbing away, because Bucky was here, still here, holding him and comforting him instead of punishing him, instead of pushing him away and making him feel even worse about what just happened.

Steve knew that lying around in his piss couldn’t be comfortable for Bucky, knew that once it cooled down, everything would feel even more disgusting and terrible, but he also knew that if Bucky stood up right now, it would probably sent Steve right back into his just-finished attack.

And Bucky seemed to have sensed that as well, because he kept holding Steve close, kept whispering sweet nothings into his hair, telling him he loved him and that he would never be mad at him for something like this, that it was going to be okay, everything was going to be okay, and because it was _Bucky_ who was saying these things, Stevie eventually believed him, his body relaxing slightly, his breathing becoming slower, deeper.

“There we go, that’s my good boy.”, Bucky murmured and kissed Steve on the side of his face again, for some reason just always knowing what Stevie needed, even when he didn’t know it himself. But that’s what his Da-… his Bucky was for, right? For taking care of his little boy and making him feel loved, and receiving all his boy’s love in return.

Eventually, Stevie felt stable enough to be let go and led into the bathroom, where Bucky stripped him down with gentle hands, tickling his sides which made Stevie giggle despite himself, kissing his temple, his collarbone, the tips of his fingers now and then, and stepped into the shower with him.

He turned the water on, but instead of directing the stream over to Stevie, he gathered water in his hands and carefully let the warm water roll down Stevie’s chest and back, arms and legs in small doses, getting him used to the temperature before eventually signalling him to step under the stream.

He washed Stevie’s hair, and spread shampoo on every last bit of his body, even between his toes. Then, while Steve was standing underneath the stream, getting rid of the white foam again, he quickly washed himself, chuckling when he noticed Steve’s eyes following his hands’ every movement, making the other man blush when Bucky came to his groin and even though he was ducking his head and his cheeks got a bit red, Stevie couldn’t really look away as Bucky was applying shampoo to his penis and testicles with carefully.

“Now what’s that baby boy, what has got you blushing so prettily?”, Bucky teased with a smirk, which only made Stevie turn even more red, and when he looked down because he was feeling so embarrassed for getting caught or for some internal reaction to what he was seeing, Bucky didn’t know, he stepped closer and put his fingers under Stevie’s chin, gently angling his head so he could kiss the tip of his nose again.

“It’s okay for you to watch, I know that my baby gets curious sometimes,”, he gently said, and when he felt Stevie leaning towards him, he opened up his arms so his boy could get the hug he needed, hiding his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

Once they were done showering and towelling off, Bucky led a still-naked Stevie back to their bathroom, where he made him wait standing next to their bed until he got Stevie’s big, soft blanket out of the closet, spreading it on the side of the bed that was still dry and motioning for him to lay down.

Steve already knew the procedure by now, because when Bucky returned with a diaper, some powder and, what Steve didn’t know, the red pacifier in his other hand, his boy had already spread his legs and bunched up part of the blanket next to his face, ready to hid it in the fabric if the closeness and intimacy of getting diapered became too much for him.

Bucky put the diaper and power down next to Steve and leaned forward so he could reach Steve’s head, gently running his hand through his boy’s hair a few times, waiting for Stevie to relax a bit more. Then, he showed him what he was holding in his other hand, and Stevie’s eyes got bigger when he saw the binky, his lips immediately parting slightly as if on reflex.

Bucky lifted his eyebrows in a silent question and after a moment, Steve nodded shyly.

Softly, Bucky placed the pacifier between Stevie’s lips, who, as soon as he got the binky in, started sucking rhythmically and maybe it was just wishful thinking but Bucky could’ve sworn that he saw a wave of _calmness_ going through Stevie’s eyes.

“So beautiful.”, Bucky commented on the sight in front of him, which made Stevie blush and look away, but he knew that his boy was happy about the compliment, could see it in the way his eyes were lighting up for a second before he turned his head, ready to hide underneath his blanket now. Bucky hoped that one day, Steve would see himself the way Bucky saw him, but he knew that it was still a very long way there. Until then, he had sworn himself, he would use every chance he got to make his boy feel beautiful, wanted and loved.

While Steve sucked on his binky, making a bit of a noise by doing so that made Bucky’s chest feel warm for some reason, he quickly applied the powder and put the diaper on, careful to position Stevie’s penis the right way because he already sensed that today, his boy would most likely use his diaper, and he didn’t want to risk any unnecessary leaks since he knew that Stevie would already be ashamed enough as it was, no need to make it worse, even though he looked terribly adorable when he was embarrassed.

Stevie’s hips jerked up lightly when Bucky moved his penis around, and when Bucky expected a pained sounding wince or another squirm-attack like Stevie had the last time when his body was showing some reaction to getting touched, he instead just heard him sucking heavier on the binky, and, if his senses didn’t betray him, noticed Stevie opening his legs just a tiny bit more.

They had talked about this, within the last few days. That there were differences in the headspaces Stevie could get into; there was the one headspace where he was feeling all helpless and vulnerable, where he was barely able to end a thought, couldn’t form grammatically correct sentences (or sentences in general, like, at all) and was happy just lying around all day, preferably while being wrapped up in Bucky’s arms, watching movies or just having something between his hands to play around with, whether that was the remote or a dice, it didn’t matter.

And then there was the other headspace, the one where he still needed all of that, but where he was rather capable of expressing his wishes, while still not in full sentences, but with a more advanced vocabulary, while the biggest difference was that he wasn’t just a baby, but also still Bucky’s _partner_ , or at least Steve had tried to explain it like this with a lot of blushing and squirming, and that his mind and body both reacted to Bucky as his partner at times. Not all the time, but every now and then.

So far, Bucky has experienced both kinds of headspaces once, but Steve told him that the first one was happening to him more often than the other, at least back then when he wasn’t indulging in them and just tried to get rid of his needs as quickly as possible by supressing them.

Steve had sworn that he was still capable of giving consent even when he was in littlespace, but Bucky couldn’t rely on that right now, not minutes after his boy was having such a heavy panic attack he had wet himself, so instead of giving in to his own rather primitive urges, he closed the diaper in the front and softly patted the material on Steve’s groin, his signal to letting Stevie know that he was done.

While Stevie was sitting up, Bucky took out one of his own sweaters and a fresh pair of sweatpants and socks from their closet, handing them to Stevie, who looked at the sweater with gleeful eyes, obviously more than happy to be given one of his Bucky’s clothes to wear.

He let Bucky help him get dressed, the other man of course exploiting the situation to cruelly tickle Stevie’s feet while he was putting on the socks, and then let himself be led to the living room, where Bucky spread out the blanket on the floor between the couch and the TV, gathered up some pillows and put them on the blanket as well, and then helped Steve, still sucking on his binky, lay down.

Thankfully, their living room was decorated with a big, soft carpet, which made the position of lying on his back rather comfortable for Stevie, who immediately grabbed one of the smaller pillows only to have something in his hands, exploring the fabric with his fingers, following his hands’ movement with interested eyes.

Bucky patted him on the hip gently, and told him that he was going to the kitchen to make breakfast, but he would always hear him and be right there if Stevie needed anything, and after a second of consideration, Stevie nodded, before letting himself get engrossed by the pillow again.

Even though it still seemed a bit odd to Bucky that a pillow could get so interesting one was able to entertain himself for minutes or hours with it, he had read on one of the age play forums that for actual babies, it wasn’t only normal but essential to explore everything for hours on end if it has to be, that they would only ever be satisfied with their exploration if they experience the thing, its characteristics, its functions, with all their senses. So, it apparently wasn’t unusual for a person in littlespace to mimic that behaviour and, if they happen to be at it for an hour at a time, the caregiver could consider himself lucky, because while his little was playing so independently, he could use the time to get some of his work or other stuff done.

So, that’s what Bucky did, as he first went back to the bedroom, changed the sheets and put the wet ones into the laundry, grateful for the existence of plastic sheets to protect the mattress, originally bought for his own losses of control, before he got back to the kitchen and thought about which possibilities they had for breakfast.

He knew that when Steve had one of Those Days, he usually didn’t care about what he ate, and would rather not eat anything at all. But this wasn’t a usual kind of Those Days, because now Steve was in littlespace, but did that still mean he didn’t want to eat anything? Or would he like to eat something, but did it have to come in the shape of something colourful and soft, easy for a ‘child’ to eat?

Bucky let his eyes wander through the kitchen, overgoing toast (too boring), cereal (no use today when only consisting of oats and nuts), and a lot of other stuff until his gaze eventually landed on their fruit basket.

‘Yes.’, Bucky thought and got out a cutting board, a bowl and a sharp knife, before starting to wash, peel and cut the fruits. Once done, he put the now small bits of apple, banana, kiwi, pitaya, mango and some blueberries into the bowl, mixing it carefully as not to mash the ingredients too much.

Then, because he decided that his boy deserved some more sweetness, especially when he was having a non-good day, he also grabbed the glass of honey from the cupboard and put a generous amount of it over the fruit salad.

Once he was done putting the big bowl, two smaller bowls, spoons and a ladle on the table, he went back to the living room, where he found his boy still sprawled out on his back, scratching over the pillows material with his index finger’s nail, smiling softly around his binky when he scratched hard enough to draw a noise from the fabric. He didn’t even seem to notice Bucky’s return until he got down on his knees next to him, whereupon Stevie looks at him with surprise in his eyes for a second, before the surprise got replaced with happiness over seeing Bucky again.

He reached up with both of his arms, making grabby motions with his hands, and Bucky couldn’t help but smile somewhat pained at all the adorableness that was coming at him at once while he leaned down to pull Stevie into a sitting position with his hands underneath his arm pits.

When Stevie was sitting next to him at eye level, he leaned forwards and gently kissed the other’s forehead, which made Steve giggle softly.

“Was my baby having fun here?”, Bucky asked while cupping Stevie’s face with his metal hand, and Stevie gave a content nod. “Good, I’m glad to hear that. Now, how about some breakfast? I made yummy fruit salad, with mango, because I know that my little angel loves mango.”, he continued with a smile and again, Stevie nodded enthusiastically and again, he lifted up his arms to signal Bucky that he expected him to pull him up to his feet. So, Bucky bowed down again and grabbed Stevie underneath his arms, pulling him up until he was standing next to him, where he immediately grabbed for Bucky’s hand, letting the other man lead him into the kitchen.

He sat Stevie down at the table, and filled both their bowls with fruit salad.

“Honey, if you want to eat something you have to put the binky out.”, Bucky reminded Stevie gently as he saw his boy already reaching for his spoon even though his mouth was still full of something else. Reluctantly and only after a few seconds of consideration, Stevie eventually pulled the pacifier out and carefully placed it next to his bowl, obviously always wanting to have it nearby.

Bucky watched as Stevie put the first spoon with food into his mouth, which, obviously completely by coincidence, consisted only of mango-pieces, and his heart jumped as he saw the pure _delight_ on Stevie’s face when he noticed that it wasn’t only mango he was eating, but also sweet, sweet honey around it.

“You like it?”, Bucky asked and Stevie was already nodding before he even finished talking, the spoon still in-between his lips.

With a lot more motivation than before, Stevie continued eating, and they both finished their breakfast in comfortable silence, only interrupted by Bucky asking if Stevie wanted to have a glass of milk, which he did, in fact ending up with two refills until they were done eating.

When they were both full, Stevie even helped his Bucky cleaning up by handing him over the bowls and the spoons, so he could put them in the dishwasher. When that was finished too, Bucky kissed Stevie’s temple while wrapping one arm around his waist, holding him close.

“Thank you for your help angel, I’m really proud of you for being such a diligent little boy.”, he said with a smile, and Stevie blushed.

“Thank you, daddy.”, he answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper, and it took Bucky a second to register what Stevie has just said, and by the time that he did, Stevie was already staring at him wide-eyed, obviously _terrified_ by what he had just let out and ready to flee Bucky’s arms, but Bucky didn’t let him, knowing that it’d only make things worse for Stevie to be alone now, no matter how much he wanted to get away right now.

Instead, Bucky decided to just go with it.

“’Daddy’ it is, huh?”, he asked, looking at Stevie with a smirk, unable to not tease his little, red-cheeked angel. Stevie squirmed again. “Would you like to call me that, baby? Would you like me to be your ‘Daddy’?”, he asked further, softer this time, and after an endlessly seeming moment, he felt Stevie shrug lightly before turning and burying his face against Bucky’s neck again, his skin feeling heated and his breathing coming a bit too hectic for Bucky’s liking.

“Now, now, there’s no need for you to be ashamed, love. I know that the word just slipped out on accident, but if that’s something you like and want, we can do that. In fact, I would very much enjoy being your Daddy. Every man should consider himself lucky to have such a lovely, little boy calling him Daddy, letting him take care of him, letting him love him.”, Bucky said, trying to soothe his Stevie.

His eyes fell to the pacifier that was still lying on the table, and with a slight switch in position, all while still holding Stevie tightly to his chest, he reached out and took hold of it.

“Look up darling, I’ve got something for you.”, he gently whispered into Stevie’s ear, who eventually followed, his curiosity getting the best of him. His eyes lit up as he saw what Bucky was holding in his hand, and he opened his mouth just enough for Bucky to put the binky in, without having to get asked to do so in the first place.

“That’s Daddy’s good boy,”, he praised, which made Stevie turn and hide his face against Bucky’s chest again, but Bucky could’ve sworn that he had seen him smiling around his pacifier. He kissed the top of his hair again, then stroked up and down Stevie’s back with such a light touch, it must’ve tickled him, because now he was starting to squirm again. Bucky chuckled.

“How about we sit down a bit on the couch, so Daddy can cuddle his pretty angel for a bit?”, he then proposed and Steve nodded, the tip of his nose rubbing against Bucky’s shirt while doing so and god, this man would eventually be the death of him, Bucky was sure.


	2. the day got better after all

As he sat down on the couch, Steve immediately out himself down on his lap, with his back against Bucky’s chest and his legs spread slightly so they were dangling off the couch to the sides of Bucky’s knees.

He wrapped his sweater-covered metal arm around Steve’s waist, giving him the security of not having the possibility to fall off, while he reached for the remote with the other.

“You wanna watch a movie?”, he asked, watching the back of Stevie’s head as he nodded.

They waited for Netflix to load, and Bucky started zapping through the kid movie section.

“Say stop if you see something you’d like to watch, yeah?”, Bucky said, and again, Stevie nodded.

They went through a couple of movies, until Bucky eventually felt Stevie squeezing his forearm, which seemed to be his nonverbal version of ‘stop’. The name of the chosen movie was “Spirit”, and apparently it was about wild horses, something he didn’t expect Stevie to find interest in, but then again, what did he know about what was going on in his boy’s little mind?

Stevie’s eyes were glued to the screen as soon as the movie started. When something surprising happened, Bucky heard him gasp and when the cowboys caught the horse called ‘Spirit’, Stevie tightly grabbed Bucky’s arms, whereupon he tried to shush him by telling him that it was okay, that they were not hurting Spirit, and that made Steve relax a bit again.

They had just reached the part where the bad men pulled Spirit away from his horse friend at the shore, when Bucky noticed that Stevie had started squirming, moving his hips around ever so slightly, eyes still locked on the screen. At first he thought it was just a movement caused by the tension he felt while watching the scene, but he did it again and again as the movie went on, and Bucky could see from the corner of his eye that Stevie’s right hand has travelled over to his groin, not really doing anything there, just resting on his padded crotch.

Bucky smiled and leaned up so he could put his lips next to Stevie’s ear. He gently kissed the skin on Stevie’s neck, partly to make his presence more noticeable and partly to tickle him, to what Stevie reacted by crooking his neck slightly, before he started talking.

“Does my baby boy maybe need a little pee pee break?”, he murmured, hoping that if he kept his voice down, Stevie would feel more comfortable to admitting to his need because he felt it to be more private if Bucky was whispering, not talking loudly for the whole world to hear.

But, Stevie only shook his head, still cautiously following the movie.

Bucky drew his eyebrows together. “Are you sure? Because I can feel your cute little bottom squirming around all the time. Do you want Daddy to take you to the toilet?”, he tried again but anew, Steve only shook his head ‘no’, although the hand on his crotch now started to grab the sweatpants material instead of just laying on top of it.

Deciding that it won’t do much if he asked immediately again, and that he could always try again in a few minutes instead, Bucky let himself lean back against the rest again, Steve following him with his upper body.

A few seconds later, he felt Stevie squirm again, this time while simultaneously closing and opening his legs a bit, making his butt move over Bucky’s lap more forcefully, and Bucky had to hold back a hiss when the motion went right to his penis, willing it with all his might _not to give a single twitch_ right now.

Although, Bucky soon noticed with a pained grimace going over his face, all his wishful thinking was of no use because Steve kept on moving, kept on rubbing his diapered bottom against Bucky’s crotch and within minutes, he was already semi-hard in his pants. He decided to give it another try.

“Honey, do you have to go pee pee?”, he asked gently, but, just as he had already expected, Steve shook his head anew, which resulted in Bucky letting out a silent breath, not knowing what to do now. Obviously, he couldn’t force Steve to go to the toilet, whether the reason for him not going was because he didn’t want to miss anything of the movie or because he just wanted to go in his diaper, but, and that’s the problem, if the squirming didn’t stop, Bucky soon was to have a rather big problem down there.

And the squirming didn’t stop. In fact, it only got worse as Stevie began actively _rocking_ on his lap, alternating between rubbing up against Bucky and grinding into his own hand that by the time had disappeared underneath his sweatpants, now openly holding himself through the diaper.

And Bucky was hard, full on now, and it took every bit of willpower he had not to comply and let his own hips grind up against Stevie’s butt, because he couldn’t be sure that Stevie wanted him to, couldn’t know if it was appropriate to do so right now.

Suddenly, Stevie turned around and looked at Bucky with big eyes.

“Daddy, gotta potty.”, he mumbled, although speaking around his pacifier it sounded more like “Waddy, gowwa powty”, which was terribly adorable.

“Oh yeah, you gotta go? Do you want Daddy to help you to the bathroom?”, Bucky asked gently, but Steve shook his head, looking down at his own crotch, where his hand was now massaging himself through the diaper. Apparently, he was close to bursting by now.

“You wanna go in your diapee?”, Bucky questioned, voice gentle and soft and Steve blushed, squirmed, turned his head away, but nodded.

“It’s okay honey, that’s what diapees are for, right? Just let go.”, Bucky tried to encourage him and goddamn, this whole situation made his dick _throb_ in his pants. 

Abruptly, Stevie got up from Bucky’s lap, and for a second he thought that maybe he had changed his mind about going to the bathroom after all, but all Stevie did was turn around so he was facing Bucky, letting himself fall down onto his lap again, now straddling him instead, wrapping one arm underneath Bucky’s right armpit and around his waist, while the other immediately went back into his sweatpants, back to squeezing himself through the diaper, his hips grinding up into the touch while he let quick, punched-out breaths out against the skin on Bucky’s throat.

And oh, suddenly Bucky understood what this was all about. His little angle was in the same situation down there as he was.

“Baby, are you okay?”, Bucky asked innocently, unable to help himself from completely engaging in what was happening right now.

At first, Stevie nodded, but then he shrugged instead.

“You wanna tell your Daddy what’s going on?”

“Gotta go potty.”, Stevie answered, words again somewhat muffled by the pacifier.

“Oh honey”, Bucky said while gently stroking up and down his back with his left hand, the right placed on Stevie’s hip, squeezing lightly. “Then why aren’t you just going?”

“Dunno… Daddy, feels funny.”, Stevie whined, and for a second Bucky felt terrible about teasing him so much, but then Stevie gave another roll of his hips and the thought was quickly forgotten, replaced by the urge to press his cock harder up against his boy’s bottom.

“What do you mean, it feels funny?”, Bucky asked instead, eyes following Stevie’s as he looked down to where his hand was still working his penis through the padding. Then, he looked up at Bucky again, with huge eyes that were shining wetly, looking close to tears, and full of confusion.

“Tingly.”, he eventually mumbled, hips canting up again, making him breathe out harshly.

“Oh, tingly you say? Where does it tingle?”

“M-my… in my…-“

“In your little pee pee, yeah? Does it feel tingly there?”, Bucky asked, feeling like he was about to explode soon if Stevie kept moving and talking like that, constantly having him rub against his cock and yet never enough to really give him some much-needed friction.

Steve nodded again, looking down at his hand anew. His hips were moving relentlessly by now.

“Daddy, I- I really gotta potty”, Stevie whimpered, almost dropping his binky in the process.

Bucky took pity on him, leaning up so he could fully embrace Stevie in his arms, and now it was his turn to rock them both, Stevie still breathing hard against the skin on his neck as his hand never stilled between his legs.

“Can Daddy take a look at it, baby boy? Maybe I can help you with this. Would that be okay?”, Bucky said, and after a moment, he felt Steve nodding into his shirt.

It was a bit complicated at first, to get his right hand down there while there were pressed so close together and with Stevie constantly squirming and massaging himself, but eventually he reached under his boy’s sweatpants, fingertips slipping just underneath the diaper’s waistband.

“Daddy’s gonna touch your pee pee now, is that still okay?”, he asked, because he definitely needed the confirmation for this. “And if you want Daddy to stop doing something, you gotta tell him, yeah?”, and Stevie nodded again, clinging tighter to Bucky now, still unable to stop his hips from bucking up.

Bucky reached inside the diaper, and was met with a lot of warmth, and also some dampness, which was so spread around on the padding that Bucky was sure this couldn’t be just precum, his little angel must have lost control for a few seconds already.

When he closed his hand around his boy’s penis, it was hard and Bucky could feel it pulsating, obviously ready for either cumming or pissing soon, although Bucky doubted that Stevie could relieve his bladder even if he wanted to, not with his penis being so erect.

Bucky heard Stevie breathing harder now, and the movement of his hips pushed his penis into Bucky’s fist, again and again, while rubbing his diapered bottom now constantly against Bucky’s cock, which was jerking and throbbing, signalling him that it wouldn’t need much more to finish today.

Slowly at first, Bucky started moving his hand up and down Stevie’s shaft, relishing in the way his boy whimpered “Daddy” against his skin, still sucking on his binky.

“Does that make you feel better, my love? Does it feel good to have Daddy’s hand down there?”, Bucky asked, and Stevie answered with some quick nods.

“Daddy, pleeeaaase.”, his boy whined, and Bucky chuckled.

“Please what, angel?”

At that, Stevie gave an exceptionally hard thrust of his hips, and Bucky had to hold back a groan as the motion made his sweatpants rub up against his own dick _just right_.

“More, Daddy, please, more.”, Stevie moaned, pretty out of breath by now, the hand he had in Bucky’s shirt close to ripping the fabric apart if he kept pulling on it like that. Bucky didn’t care about that though, couldn’t keep his mind anything but his beautiful little angle writhing on his lap.

“Like this?”, he asked teasingly with a smirk he knew Stevie couldn’t see anyway, as he made his hand speed up its movement and gripping tighter, causing Stevie’s hips to stutter and his breath coming even harder, like he got punched in the stomach. Every movement of his hips was now stimulating Bucky’s hard cock, which was already leaking large amounts of precum, and Bucky could feel the ‘tingly’ feeling starting to swell in the pit of his stomach.

And then, Stevie started _talking_

“Yes, Daddy, oh, oh, _Daddy_ , please, I-I can’t, I-… Daddy, _pleeease_ -”

Bucky’s orgasm hit him completely by surprise; all he could do was thrust his hips up against Stevie’s diapered butt, feeling himself wetting his boxers from the inside, his cock throbbing wildly, his mouth opened in a silent scream as he shot rope after rope of cum into his pants. 

After the second of shock was over, his hips started moving again, riding out his high, pushing his dick through his own mess again and again, while it was now him who was whimpering into Stevie’s neck, mouthing at the skin there, breath coming hard and irregularly.

He almost missed the way Stevie started shaking, his hips moving impossibly faster and erratically as he was pushing himself into Bucky’s still-closed fist, but Bucky came back to himself just in time to hear his boy moan out one last, desperate “Daddyyyy”, before he felt him spurting hot wetness over his hand, Stevie’s hips still moving but without a rhythm anymore, his angel’s warm breath hitting his skin, making him shiver, as Stevie came into his hand, completely fell apart on top of him, moaning and whimpering so beautifully through it all, if Bucky didn’t just came himself which left him completely worn out a second ago, he’d be shooting off right now.

Bucky stroked him through it, now with a looser grip, until he felt Stevie’s hips squirming away from his touch, too sensitive for him to continue now. 

All the tension left Stevie’s body for a moment, and he completely slumped down against Bucky, who could hear him suckling on his binky again.

But then, just as Bucky finished wiping his hand of on the padding of the diaper and was carefully pulling it out, Stevie squeezed his legs tightly together, as good as he could anyway, with Bucky’s body in the way, and looked up at him with panic in his eyes.

“Daddy, daddy, I still gotta-“, but he wasn’t even able to finish his sentence, as he was already starting to flood his diapers.

Bucky felt the warmth spreading against his own crotch, even through their sweatpants, and enjoyed the feeling of the expanding padding against his sensitive, yet now soft cock.

And Stevie, all he could do was let his head fall onto Bucky’s chest again, moaning around his binky quietly now, while he completely released his bladder on Bucky’s lap, wetting his diaper, feeling as the padding wasn’t fast enough to soak it all up immediately how the hot liquid gathered around his testicles and butt, and Bucky could’ve sworn that he felt his boy lightly grinding down against him every now and then, making his privates rub into the wetness and warmth, almost inaudibly groaning against Bucky’s throat while doing so. 

Eventually, Stevie’s bladder was empty and he stopped moving his hips all together, now only resting against Bucky’s front, the fingertips of the hand that used to clutch Bucky’s shirt now tracing the seam where his sleeve was attached to the rest of the shirt lazily, his breathing evening out.

After a few minutes in which they just stayed like this in silence, both processing what just happened, Steve eventually spoke up, very quiet and very shyly, and Bucky could feel that the skin of his face was burning hot and, if he had to guess, of a deep pink thanks to his embarrassment.

“Daddy.”, was all Stevie said, no, whispered, while again bunching up a bit of the shirt’s fabric in his hand, wiggling his butt so he was resting more comfortably against Bucky.

“Do you want Daddy to change you out of your wet diapee?”, Bucky asked after another minute, not really wanting to break this moment up, but also not wanting his boy to become uncomfortable inside the moist padding.

To his surprise, Stevie shook his head vehemently.

“No?”, Bucky asked, unable to keep a slight tone of wonder out of his tone. “You wanna stay like this?”

Steve shrugged. “Like it. ’t’s warm.”, he mumbled around his binky, making Bucky chuckle and wrap his arms around his little angel even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed yourself!
> 
> Please let me know what you are thinking or if you are having critic or something you wish to see in the next parts!
> 
> Also, I again want to thank everyone who has ever left a comment or kudos on my prior works, it's the people like you who make me want to continue writing, as i would have lost motivation a long time ago if it weren't for you!!
> 
> (ps: a lovely reader introduced me to this cute, little website called 'buy me a coffee', which is basically a way to support your favorite artists/creators by donating a bit of money. i'll definitely use it in the future to buy my faves a coffee, and if you happen to want to do the same to me, you can find me [here](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
